This project is designed to study the short- and long-term impact of alcohol warning labels among Hispanic adults. Specifically, the study proposed here will (a) measure for five years the level of awareness of the existence of alcohol warning labels; (b) identify the impact of the alcohol warning labels in terms of changes in self-reported drinking behavior; (c) measure the reactions of Hispanic adults to the messages in terms of their perceived usefulness and credibility, their effect on motivating the individual to find more information about the effects of alcohol intake as well as the beliefs (knowledge) the respondents have regarding the effects of drinking alcoholic beverages. This study will target Hispanics (primarily Mexican- and Central- Americans) who in recent studies have shown high prevalence rates and the behavioral and health effects of excessive alcohol consumption (high proportion of homicide victims with alcohol in their blood; chronic liver disease as a primary cause of death for males; high proportion of drunk driving arrests). The study will follow a cohort of approximately 500 adult Hispanics for five years (first interviewed during the Summer of 1989). In addition, cross-sectional random samples of 2,000 adult Hispanics will be interviewed every year for five years. The differential effect of gender, age, and acculturation level of the respondents will be analyzed for all of the data collected.